


Misunderstandings and Minor Freak-Outs

by deansdirtywhore



Series: My life with the Winchesters [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader attempts to wrap her head around the kiss with Dean. What does it mean? Does it mean anything? How will it affect their friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings and Minor Freak-Outs

_What the hell just happened?_

You had exited Dean's room and _run_ , full speed, down the hallway to your own room, grasping the door frame and swinging yourself inside before slamming the door shut and locking it as if you were being chased by an axe murderer. Now that you were safely locked inside your bedroom, your mind was beginning to freak out. 

"He kissed me..." You whispered to yourself, pacing beside your bed, "Dean Winchester, my best friend in the whole world, just kissed me... Or did I kiss him...?" 

_Who cares who kissed who?!_  Your mind shouted at you,  _You and Dean KISSED! It happened and now you gotta figure out how you're going to deal with it!_

You stopped pacing, trying to think rationally for a moment, before immediately resuming your pacing. How  _were_ you going to deal with this? I mean, it was just an accident, right?  _Right?_  You froze.  _What if it_ wasn't _an accident? What if he did it on purpose? What if_ YOU _did it on purpose?! You_ have _always found him incredibly attractive... Could it have been some subconscious decision on your part? Oh, God... You flirted with him! Last night, you were stoned on cough syrup and you flirted with him! Even joked about him kissing you!!_

Your thoughts were interrupted by a tentative knock on your door.

"Y/N?" You froze at the sound of Dean's voice. "You alright, kiddo?" He tried the door handle, jiggling it lightly only to find it locked. "Sweetheart?"

"I'm just getting dressed!" you called, grasping at any excuse you could think of not to open the door. "I'll be out in a few minutes!"

You heard him shuffle his feet outside your door for a moment, then watched his slowly retreating shadow disappear from under the closed door. You let out a relieved sigh. He was gone and you could go back to trying (and failing) to sort out your muddled thoughts. Not for long, however, you couldn't just hide in your room forever...  _Or could I...?_ You thought to yourself, before shaking the ludicrous plan from your head. If you even tried it, the boys would freak out and break down the damn door! 

You crossed your arms over your chest and peeled your tank top from your body, internally wincing at the realization that you had been bra-less through this whole ordeal.  _Dealing with them during the day and out in public is one thing, but there is no way I'm putting up with that bullshit while I'm trying to sleep!_ That was your motto, "decency" be damned! Besides, the boys never commented on you walking around the bunker without a bra. Hell, they never even gave you reason to think they'd ever even noticed!

This time, however, was another matter entirely! Dean had carried you to bed. You, with your chest all shoved against his... And then you had crept to his room and climbed in bed with him, his arm snaking around your waist to pull you closer... His large hand had rested just under your breast, his fingers tucked under your side and his thumb resting in the valley between your breasts... There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that he hadn't noticed the absence of your bra.

Your cheeks reddened as you continued to strip away your sleepwear. You pulled on the accursed undergarment in question and pulled a clean pair of panties from your drawer, pulling them on before reaching for your favourite pair of jeans. Just as you finished fastening the button and zipping them up, you heard a quick knock at your door and Sam call from outside, "Hurry up, or there won't be any bacon left! Dean's going for seconds!"

"Coming!" you called, grabbing the nearest t-shirt and pulling it over your head as you fumbled with the door lock. There was no way you were gonna let Dean eat all the bacon! As you stepped into the hallway, you saw Sam rounding the corner up ahead, and sprinted to catch up with him. You peered into the kitchen and saw Dean turn to look at you, a smirk growing on his face as his eyes scanned your body. 

"What?" you asked, turning to look at yourself in the reflection of the shiny refrigerator. Your eyes traveled up your body, taking in every detail; bare toes peeking out from beneath the too-long pant legs of your hole-riddled jeans, a t-shirt that was obviously at least 2-3 sized too big and hung down to your mid-thigh, and hair that was messy and tangled. In short, you looked homeless. But then your eyes caught something they hadn't at first; the much-too-big t-shirt you had pulled on without looking at it. It was a dusty navy blue, with the Bat Signal and the word " _BATMAN_ " screen printed on the front.  _It was Dean's._

You could have facepalmed right there. Your face flushed and you sighed, internally cringing at seemingly all of your recent sartorial decisions. You turned around, determined to play off your embarrassment as being entirely to do with how raggedy you looked at the moment, and not the fact that you'd pulled on one of the many t-shirts you had confiscated from Dean, just moments after accidentally connecting your lips with his.

"What?" you started, staring down the Winchester in question, "I nearly die last night and you're gonna make fun of my clothes, eat all my bacon," you walked around the table toward the stove to serve yourself up some breakfast, snatching away the slice of bacon that Dean was about to bite into, and shoving it into your mouth whole, sticking your tongue out at him when he protested. Sam chuckled at your childish behavior; you must really be feeling better, you hadn't been this playful since you had gotten sick.

You scooped up a large helping of the cheesy scrambled eggs, fried onions and peppers, and diced tomatoes that Sam had made, spooning some sour cream on top and taking the remainder of the bacon from the pan (Sam always divided the bacon evenly, knowing how you and Dean were) and grabbing a grapefruit and a cup of herbal tea before going to sit down at the table, Dean grabbing a slice of bacon from your plate as you passed him, biting into it and looking at you with hooded eyes and a dreamy look on his face, moaning dramatically at the delicious taste of the stolen bacon. You growled at him and dug into your plate, thanking Sam for the slice of multi grain toast he set down by you.

"Gotta say, Dean, not very nice." You concluded after swallowing your large mouthful of eggs and sipping your tea. 

Dean smiled at you smugly, knowing you weren't really upset with him, and you stuck your tongue out at him petulantly, making Sam smile at your childishness. It was all fun and games until Dean decided to play dirty; he puckered his lips and made a kissing face at you, making you choke on your tea. Sam looked at you with concern, wondering if you were ok. He didn't notice when you looked across the table at Dean as you tried to clear the thankfully cooled tea from your windpipe, nor did he notice the way you blushed furiously when Dean winked at you, and smiled smugly. _Oh, dear God.... He knows... Fuck...._  

Sam grabbed a kitchen towel and began wiping up the spilled tea on the table as Dean stood up, wiping a few toast crumbs from the corner of his mouth and not bothering to hide the triumphant smirk plastered on his stupid smug face. 

"Well, I gotta get to work."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, looking up from the table. "Did you find a case?" 

"Nah, Baby just needs a tune-up. I'll be in the garage if anybody needs me." 

Noticing the questioning look beginning to form on Sam's face, you shoveled down the last couple of bites of your breakfast, not wanting to talk about what had just happened. "I'm gonna go read for a bit," you stated, piling your dishes into the sink and quickly exiting the kitchen. 

Sam watched you hurry out the door and around the corner with as much awkwardness as he'd ever known you to have. Which, if we're being honest here, was sort of a lot. And it made him wonder not for the first time that morning what the hell was up with you and Dean.

 

* * *

 

 

As you scurried around the corner from the hallway heading toward the library, you gasped hard and jumped about a foot when Dean reached out from behind you, where he'd apparently been waiting for you, and poked an index finger into either side of your ribs. He chuckled at your response and you glared at him and slapped his chest. "Don't DO that!" Naturally he only found the way you hissed at him amusing.

"So we gonna talk about this?" he asked, "Or are you just gonna keep pretending nothing happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" you said, with more confidence than you actually felt at the moment.

"Oh, really?" He asked, you nodded at him, "That why you keep blushing like a virgin watching _Fifty Shades_?" You paled. _He couldn't possibly know..._ "Or why you keep fidgeting with your hands like you do every time you're nervous?" your hands were suddenly in fists at your sides, straining not to prove him right, "Or how 'bout the way you can't hold eye contact with me?" Dean lowered himself so that he was at eye level with you, and kept dodging in front of you when you tried to look away from him. You crossed your arms over your chest and looked at your feet, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and uncomfortable and the blush in your cheeks rose again, prompting a small smile from Dean.  _He was so sweet and protective last night and this morning, when did he suddenly become so goddamn predatory?!_ Really, you shouldn't have been the least bit surprised by his teasing, but that kiss had flustered you so badly, your usual senses concerning the Winchesters were leaving you to fend for yourself. More like throwing you under the bus, really. 

Dean must have noticed the sudden shift from the way you normally took his teasing to how you were now, trembling, rather like cornered rabbit that was being closed in on, because his hard gaze suddenly softened, brow furrowing in concern over having apparently spooked you significantly enough for you to be trembling. 

"Hey, I didn't -" as he reached a hand out to touch your arm, you flinched, only slightly, but a Winchester doesn't miss a thing. Ever. "Y/N..." He was confused before, but now he was worried. You'd never reacted this way to him before, not even the first day you'd met; two big guys, relatively tiny girl who's already shaken up from having been attacked by a vampire, and you hadn't been even the least bit nervous. Now, after living with him for over a year, you were acting like you were actually afraid of him, when all he'd been doing was teasing you a bit. Had you really gotten  _that_ worked up over the kiss?

Your eyes were wide, you were shaking and beginning to freak out over flinching away from Dean and how closely he was watching you. The last thing you wanted was to give him any reason to be paying any more attention to you than he was already likely to today, and there you go, acting like you're scared of him for no reason.

"I... I have to go..." you stutter out, brushing past him quickly, unable to look him in the eye. "Sweetheart!" He reached for your hand, but you pulled it away and hurried out of the room, bare feet slapping against the stone floor. 

"What's wrong with Y/N?" Sam asked, walking up behind Dean just in time to see you run away from him.

"I don't know, man, she just got really skittish all of a sudden..."

 

* * *

 

 

Locked safely inside your bedroom once again, you leaned your back against the door, sliding down until you were sitting on the floor.  _Great job handling the situation._ Your mind quipped, _Very mature. Why not hide under your bed while you're at it? Or go crying to mommy?_ You actually paused your mental self abuse to consider just how plausible that idea might be. You really wouldn't mind talking this over with your mom at this point, but being over 1,300 miles away kinda posed some difficulty in sneaking away unnoticed by the Brothers. Just as you had resigned yourself to the impossibility of your momentary plan, the answer hit you. 

"Cas?" you whispered, trying your damnedest not to let the Brothers hear you. "Castiel? Please, I need to talk to you." 

"What is it, Y/N?"

 

* * *

 

 

After checking the library and all the other places in the bunker where you usually hung out, Dean remembered what had happened that morning. How you suddenly became very skittish and awkward and ran out of his room, only for him to find that you had locked yourself in your bedroom to hide. He made his way down the hall of bedrooms towards your door, taking a deep breath and letting it out before lightly knocking on your door. There was no answer, but with the way you ran off, he really hadn't expected one.

"Y/N?" he called softly, trying his damnedest not to spook you further. "Kiddo, open the door, please. We need to talk."

"She in there?" Sam asked, walking down the hall toward his brother.

"I don't know, she's not answering me." He jiggled the knob. "Locked."

Sam pushed past his brother to stand in front of your door. "Y/N, it's Sam. Can I come in?" Nothing. The few times you'd gotten upset with Dean and locked yourself in your room, you'd always let Sam in. Always. But after another minute or two of silence, the brothers became concerned. Dean pounded on your door again, secretly praying that you simply had your earphones on and hadn't heard them the first time. 

"Y/N, let us in, sweetheart, we're just worried about you."  _Silence._

Sam looked at his brother with increasing concern. Dean seemed to know exactly what his little brother was thinking and ran off down the hallway, muttering curses under his breath.

"Y/N, Dean's gone, please open the door. Just say something, alright, let me know you're ok, we're really worried about you." 

After another moment of waiting fruitlessly for an answer, Dean returned, kneeling down in front of the door and setting to work picking the lock. He got it open quickly and turned the knob, slowly, calling out to you. "Sweetheart, we're coming in."

He pushed your door open to find... _Nothing._  You were nowhere to be found. Dean spied a piece of paper sitting on your bed and picked it up. He unfolded it and read the note, crumpling it up and throwing it back onto your bed before storming out of your room, a quiet "God dammit!" fading as he got further away from the room. 

Sam picked up the note and smoothed it back out.

 

**_Sam,_ **

**_I'm sorry to just disappear like this, but I needed to be alone. I've got a lot of shit swirling around in my head right now and if I don't sort it out, I'm gonna go nuts. Knowing Dean, he's not gonna just let this go, so I needed to get out of the bunker for a while. I asked Cas to take me home. That's what little girls do, isn't it? Run home to mommy with their problems?_ **

**_I_ ** **_really am sorry to just take off without saying anything, I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I'll talk to you soon and explain everything, I promise. Please don't worry. I love you. Both of you._ **

__

_**Y/N.** _

 

Sam ran out of the room, calling after his brother. "Dean, what are you doing?" he asked when he found Dean heading for the garage.

Without stopping his march or turning around, Dean answered. "I'm going to New York to bring her home."

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the off chance somebody didn't know what shirt I was talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm having some technical difficulties at the moment that are making writing virtually impossible right now, so I unfortunately won't be able to update anything for a while, getting online at all will most likely not happen hardly at all, and I don't know how long this will last. I'm hoping to have it resolved ASAP but we'll have to see. Thank you so much for your patience. :)


End file.
